


A New Family Member

by PinkPaperStars



Series: Soft QrowWatts Family AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I NEEDED IT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: Arthur and Qrow have a large found family around them. And all of them meet their newest family member.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts
Series: Soft QrowWatts Family AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689613
Kudos: 9





	A New Family Member

**Author's Note:**

> Having soft feels again. :D

Taiyang Xiao Long is the first family member to meet Arthur and Qrow's son.

He was quite small in Tai's arms. Really he was quite small in everyone's arms, being only a few weeks old. But he was happy and content to be held in his Uncle's warm arms. 

"He has so much hair," Tai smiled down at the green eyed boy, settled in his arms, "Reminds me of Ruby when she was born," He laughed warmly. The baby in his arms giggled at the vibration from his moving chest. 

"That's what I said," Qrow laughed. Magpie, like his cousin Ruby, had been born with nearly a full head of wispy black hair. Tai could tell from the way Qrow stared at the bundle of baby that he was in love with everything about him. 

From his button nose, to his long lashes, from his wild black hair to his tiny kicking feet, from the bright green eyes to his tiny baby gurgles. 

Arthur, Tai was less sure about. 

It wasn't that he thought Arthur was a bad person. He was a man of questionable background who was trying to do the right thing. He'd helped Qrow keep his kids and their friends safe. He'd helped with the defeat of Salem. 

But he was also a man that ran away from facing repercussions for his actions in Atlas. And he knew, not that anyone told him, Arthur dealt with PTSD. He could see it when the man stared off into nothing, disassociating from whatever was going on. He knew from conversations with Qrow he struggled with nightmares and getting enough sleep. 

Tai didn't understand him sometimes. 

Even today, when they were having their first visitor since Magpie was born, Arthur was nowhere to be seen. 

"How are you two adjusting?" Qrow was impulsive, and rushed head first into things. Arthur was careful and methodical, as far as Tai knew. The way Qrow talked about it all it sounded like he'd been in love with Arthur since the man broke them out of jail. 

They had moved fast with the baby too. A year ago was the first time he heard them mention having a child, not just a rotating bunch of young adults crashing on their couch and floor. And now here they had a baby. They had moved quick, something Qrow would do, but not something he thought Arthur would.

"Good. Magpie isn't very fussy most of the time. Especially if he's being held," Qrow chuckled as the baby wiggled in Tai's arms, getting more comfortable. He was starting to blink slowly, nap time was coming up. 

"That's good," Tai smiled, "How's Arthur doing, you know, considering," 

"Considering what?" 

"Considering it's a big change. Having a baby instead of just teenagers sleeping on the floor," Tai made a face at the baby. "I mean it happened pretty quickly. Is he adjusting okay?" 

"You're dancing around something, you might as well just come out and say it," Qrow sounded annoyed with Tai. 

"I mean it's a big step. Having a kid together. And it happened quickly, is he as happy as you with this change?" Tai rambled. "I mean, where even is he right now?" 

"Are you thinking he freaked out about all this? Cause it happened too fast?" Qrow narrowed his eyes, his words cutting through to the heart of Tai's concerns. 

"Yeah, I guess that's what I mean," 

"It's not something we did on a whim. We talked about it plenty before we found a surrogate you know," 

Tai felt a little sheepish. It was strange to be on the receiving end of a scolding. Especially from Qrow. 

"So where is he?" 

"Sleeping. I made him take a nap, he's up half the night checking on Magpie and watching him sleep," Qrowlaughed a bit. "I swear he hears Magpie grunt and he's out of bed to check on him," 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. He's never had a baby before. And he wants to make sure he's happy and loved," Qrow stuck the pacifier into the baby's mouth as his bright green eyes closed. He moved to take the baby back, he was going to half to take him up to the crib to make sure he got a good nap. 

"I wouldn't have suspected that," 

"What, you thought he ran off?" Tai looked away sheepishly. "Really?" 

"Look it's a big change, and I didn't know you guys were talking about it, and I don't know Arthur that well," 

Qrow laughed at his brother, cradling his baby against his body as he stood up. 

"You think a baby is too big a change for a guy who changed his world view from spending forty eight hours in jail with me. And I hadn't even fucked him yet," 

"You're gross, why does Arthur even love you," Tai wrinkled his nose at him. 

Qrow laughed at him, before carrying the baby up the stairs. 

Maybe Tai didn't understand Arthur all that well. But that was okay. Because Qrow did.

\--

Yang and Ruby stopped in next. Magpie was six weeks old. The two of them were taking a small break between missions, to meet their cousin.

Yang was immediately charmed with him. Careful to take him out of Arthur's arms, to coo and cuddle him. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, to make sure the baby didn't try to grab a handful of her long locks. 

Ruby sat beside her on the couch. She looked a little nervous, watching Yang bounce and hold their baby cousin. She looked like she wanted to reach out and touch him, but was scared to do so. Like if she was gentle enough she'd hurt him. 

She'd never been near a baby so small and young. 

Yang seemed much more comfortable with Magpie. Confident that the wiggly baby was cradled in her arms and his head was supported properly. She smiled and talked softly to him, and gave him all the kisses he could handle. 

"You hogging the baby bird from Ruby?" Qrow asked when he came into the sitting room. He leaned down and tickled at the babies feet. It got him a giggle and a laugh. 

"It's okay Uncle Qrow I'm good with just watching," Ruby smiled. 

It wasn't that she wasn't interested in her new cousin. She had just been the youngest in the family for so long. 

"Do you want to hold him Ruby?" Yang looked up at her. With those knowing big sister eyes. 

"Well, I, yeah of course I do," She said with her usual Ruby bravado. "I'm just making sure you get your fill because I'm going to be his favourite cousin once I hold him," 

"Keep dreaming," Yang grinned and moved closer to Ruby on the couch. 

Silver eyes peeked curiously at Magpie. And his green eyes blinked back at her. He gurgled and smiled at Ruby, waving his little hands at her. 

"He likes when you tickle his feet," Arthur suggested, while picking up various baby toys that were strewn across the floor. "Or pretend to eat them, like Qrow does," 

"Well he's so cute you just wanna gobble him up," Yang laughed.

Ruby reached out, and gently poked at one of Magpie's soles. He immediately started kicking and giggling. Her bright eyes got wide.

For a moment Arthur and Qrow held their breath. Worried that the nervous Ruby thought she had done something wrong.

"He's so cute!" She squeaked, before grabbing at his feet gently to tickle them. The living room became full of laughter and coos. Qrow's nieces gushed about how adorable their cousin was. 

Tai had warned Qrow, that Ruby was nervous about the baby. She was a rough and tumble huntress who'd never held a baby before. Yang was fine, she had been an older sister, and was comfortable with little ones. 

But Ruby took to it like a fish in water once she got over her nerves. And Yang helped her along the way, teaching her how to hold him, and to support his head. 

After nearly an hour of playing, Magpie started to fuss a little bit. He didn't fuss too much, but he had had a fairly long visit. 

Arthur swooped it and gently took him from Ruby's arms. "It's time for a bottle and a nap I think," he gave Yang and Ruby a minute to give their goodbye kisses, before taking away Magpie to feed him.

"Can we come visit again before we leave on our next mission?" Yang asked. 

"Yeah! I want to see Cutie-pie again before we leave!" 

"Of course, you know you're always welcome at our place," 

\-- 

"Oh my god! He's so tiny and cute!" Nora's exuberance was palpable in her voice. The two month old was tucked neatly into Jaune's arms. It didn't really surprise anyone that he was good with holding Magpie. He had several nieces and nephews already. 

"Not so loud," Ren hushed her, holding onto her shoulders as she hovered over the baby in Jaune's arms.

"It's alright, he’s used to people being loud. Tai and Qrow are not the quietest of pairs," Arthur chuckled. He took the break from holding his son to fold some of the laundry that had taken over his living room. 

Babies, were awfully messy. There were always dishes to be done and clothes to be folded. Arthur was still getting the hang of it. One day he would be caught up with laundry and his house would be clean again. 

"See it's fine Ren. Don't be such a worrywart," Nora laughed, shooing him away to fawn over the baby with Jaune. 

Jaune had arrived an hour before the other two. He'd found Arthur standing in the kitchen, drinking a cold cup of coffee. It was the first mission Qrow had taken since Magpie was born. He was only going to be gone for a few days, but Arthur was already feeling overwhelmed with lack of sleep. 

As soon as Magpie had started crying, the blonde huntsman had swooped in to pick him up. Giving Arthur a sympathetic look. 

Jaine had seen overwhelmed parents of newborns several times. He didn't mind helping out. 

Arthur had been too busy watching Nora make faces at his son to notice he was trying to fold a onesie into a sock. Until Ren pulled the laundry from his hands. 

"You don't have to help, you all must be tired from working," Arthur started to insist as Ren began folding clothes. 

"It'll be quicker if we help out," 

"Yes but," 

"It takes a village," Ren said thoughtfully. "It was a phrase said back in Kuroyuri. I didn't understand it when I was young. But I do now," he nodded, but didn't explain any further. 

"Yeah, if we all help then things will get done quicker and there will be more time to play with this little munchkin," Nora laughed, letting Jaune pass the baby to her. 

"That is true," Ren nodded. Jaune disappeared into the kitchen while Nora walked into the living room. She sat down on the floor beside Ren, watching him fold the mountain of baby clothes. 

"And that's what family does, we help each other," 

"I can't help but think you took the best job for yourself," 

"What are you talking about? I have the most important job. Gotta start working these baby legs into kicking machines," 

And it did help. In the span of an hour all the clothes were folded and put away. The dishes were cleaned, baby toys were set aside. And everyone had their turn to hold and cuddle Magpie. Ren had helped feed him while Arthur finally got to duck into a quick shower. He may have still been exhausted, but he felt more like himself at least.

He found the three sitting in his living, beside the playpen, watching Magpie sleep.

"I can't thank you enough for the help," 

"Don't mention it," Jaune smiled. 

"It's what family does," Ren nodded. 

"If anyone hurts him I'll break their legs," Nora said, making Jaune and Ren snicker. 

\--

Weiss walked into the house, setting down several bags, before holding her arms out for the baby. Magpie was three months old now, and his head was full of black hair. He was much more alert and wiggly. And Weiss coo'ed at him.

Qrow had never expected the young woman to be so good with children. And he handed over his baby. 

"Oh, you are so cute. Yes you are. You are the sweetest member of this family," Magpie, to his credit, was great with new people. He mirrored her smile, and giggled under her kisses. "Oh. I can't believe how sweet you are," 

Qrow laughed a bit, before looking over at her pile of bags. "I thought you were just stopping by on your way to your next mission. It looks like you're trying to move in," He moved to start gathering the bags. 

"I am just passing through. I'll spend the night in your spare room," Weiss kissed the giggling baby. "Those are gifts. For Magpie and you two," 

"Why are there so many," 

"Well, one, I'm not sure the next time that I'll get out to patch, and two, babies grow fast. So I got you clothes that should fix for the next year or so," she smiled at Qrow softly. 

"Weiss, we can afford clothes. I'm still a huntsman," 

"I don't care. Magpie is my cousin too. And I want to help," Weiss smiled at the baby who seemed happy to play with her hair. And for her part, the heiress didn't seem to care that her hair was being pulled at. "Besides I have too much money anyways," 

For her credit, over the years Weiss had changed. She didn't care about her money, family and status. 

And the Schnee siblings had taken over care of the family fortune since Jacques was incarcerated. Whitley, Weiss, and Winter had rekindled their relationship. Whitley took over the company, doing his best to set about reparations of the Family name and business. 

On top of that, though James and others suspected Arthur was still alive, the Schnee siblings had fought to have him declared dead after the final battle with Salem. And insisted for his efforts in the battle that Arthur’s will be honoured, handing the Watts fortune over to the Schnee siblings. 

And despite James' suspicions, it was hard to say no the young huntress hailed as a hero of Atlas. 

The three agreed to use the Watts fortune to set up a scholarship fund for those who wanted to pursue medical and scientific careers and ingenuity.

"Besides, it's not all from me. Whitley sent some things too," As far as Winter and Whitley knew, Arthur was dead. But they knew that Arthur and Qrow had a relationship, and now he had a child. Biether of them would take the time to visit their adoptive Uncle's lover and child all the way out in Patch.

"Well thanks," Qrow smiled. Moving the bags into the living room. Arthur was out, checking on a few patients that caught a summer flu that was running through the town. He'd wait to open the gifts until the other got home.

They chatted for a while at the kitchen table. About work, about the foundation, about Atlas and Patch. It was about an hour later, Weiss still holding onto Magpie that he started a quiet fuss. 

"He's probably hungry," Qrow said, getting up and reaching out for him.

"You have him all the time, let me feed him," 

Qrow just chuckled. He prepared a bottle and gave it to the young woman. Magpie had started squirming in her arms, giving soft cries and alligator tears. 

To her credit, Weiss handled the fussy baby with ease. With a soothing voice and a good grip on him so he couldn't wiggle away. He draped a blanket over her shoulder for when it came time to burp him.

"You're a natural at this," Qrow commented, watching his little one drink greedily. "Have you ever thought about having rugrats?" 

"Yes. Someday. But not just yet. I want to focus on my work," She smiled softly down at the baby. "Besides I'd have to have a partner first," 

"Yeah?" 

"Of course. I want to make sure I'm having kids for the right reasons. If that means waiting then I'll wait," She poked softly at Magpie's pudgy cheek. "I want to make sure I'm ready," 

"Your never going to be a hundred percent ready,"

"I know. I just," she paused for a moment. "I want to make sure it's because I want to love and raise children, not just because it's expected," 

"Since when have you done what's expected?" Qrow teased. He was tempted to tug and ruffle at her hair, just to make her feel like a kid again. Like a kid she didn't really get to be. 

But he resisted, since she was holding his baby. 

"I want to do it for the right reasons," She blinked at Magpie, who slowly blinked back while he ate. "I don't want to be like my parents, " 

"You won't be,"

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because you're stubborn, " Weiss wrinkled her nose at him. "And you know what it's like to grow up emotionally manipulated and with an absent parent. You're not going to do that to your kids," 

She was quiet, and stared down at the boy in her arms, tiny fingers loosening his hold on her hair and he started to get full and sleepy. 

"Thank you," 

"Don't mention it kiddo,"

\-- 

Blake was passing through, from Menagerie and heading to Vale. The Branwen household was a common rest point for the young hunters passing through. It was a good place to relax for a few hours or days. Quiet and calm. 

Blake came in quietly. Making herself a cup of tea and settling on the couch with a book. Arthur had been sitting at the kitchen table, looking over files. 

The Faunus had peeked into the play pen, looking at the sleeping baby and his wild black hair. He was cute, she couldn't deny that. The four month old slept still, a blanket draped over him and a plush pumpkin Pete bunny within reach. 

But as cute as he was, Blake wasn't much of a baby person. She was content to leave the sleeping little one alone. 

She barely registered the noise of a scroll beeping, and Arthur's low voice as he spoke to someone. She was enjoying the peace and serenity of the house. 

"Blake," The woman looked up from her book. Arthur had a furrowed brow and pursed lips.

"Something wrong?" 

"Yes. One of the townspeople fell and might have broken their leg. I need to go check on them," he blinked a few times at her. "Would you mind watching Magpie for a bit? Qrow should be home in and hour or so," 

"I can do that," Blake wasn't quite sure how to do that, but at the same time, someone was lying hurt somewhere and Arthur needed to go. It was the life of a small town doctor. 

"He'll likely sleep the whole time, if he starts waking up just lay him under the mobile, or if he's fussy he may want to be held," Arthur said, moving to grab his bag. 

"Got it," 

"And if you need help, or have questions Tai's number is on the fridge," 

"Okay. I'll be fine, go," Arthur hesitated for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't trust Blake. It was that he hadn't really been apart from Magpie since he was born. It was hard. 

"Alright, thank you Blake," He slipped on his shoes and left. 

And everything Blake could be worried about came rushing forward. What if something happened? What if he woke up and started crying? What if she hurt him? What if the Atlas military broke in and stole the baby? 

Too many what ifs running through her mind. 

She didn't return to her book and the couch. She walked over to the playpen, pacing back and forth, hovering and watching to make sure she was ready for anything. It took several minutes before she sat down beside the playpen, to watch him. 

Watching him sleep was calming in a way she hadn't expected. Just watching his little body move with every breath, she knew he was there and okay. She was still anxious but she felt better, knowing that he was within reach. He slept silently, and peacefully. And it made her feel at peace. 

She sat quietly watching him for several minutes, before the pacifier was spit out. Magpie made a few distressed noises, and Blake was on her feet in a moment's notice. He wasn’t crying, but there were soft distressed noises. She tried to put the pacifier into his mouth. It wiggled in his mouth for a moment before he spit it back out. 

Right she was told if he was fussing he might want to be picked up. 

“Okay Magpie, up we go,” She tucked one hand behind his head and the other around him to lift him up. Once he was safely in her arms, she picked up the pacifier and put it in his mouth. His soft cries quieted once he was held neatly in her arms. 

“Oh so you’re a little crocodile crier aren’t you?” The baby looked at her with wide eyes. He let out a little giggle of amusement. Still clearly sleepy, but wanting attention. His head rested against her chest, and his tiny fingers holding onto her jacket.

“It’s a good thing you’re so cute,” His small fingers closed tightly around one of the shiny buttons on her jacket. 

“Just like a real Magpie, aren’t you,” His eyes blinked sleepily at her. Blake walked back to the couch and sat down. After a moment, she laid down on the couch, keeping one arm around Magpie to keep him secured on her chest. He wiggled in her hold for a bit, before settling down. It took a few minutes but he fell asleep again. 

“That’s all you needed? Some cuddles? Aren’t you easy to satisfy,” She kissed his head softly. There was something satisfying about having the warm baby laying on her chest. And the weight was nice too. It made her feel less stressed out. She felt more calm, with him close by. 

Blake hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep, not until a hand touched her shoulder. Her eyes popped open and she kept her arm wrapped around the baby. 

“Hey, I can take him,” Qrow smiled at her. 

“But he’s sleeping,” Blake whispered back to him. 

“You just want to keep him, don’t you?” Qrow chuckled. 

“I do, I won’t let him fall,” 

“It’s nice isn’t it? To have him sleep on you?”

“It is,” She smiled back at him, letting her eyes close. She barely noticed as Qrow draped the blanket over both of them. 

\-- 

Oscar’s visit was a surprise. He was busy at Beacon, helping Glynda with the school. It was a tall order for a young man. But the school needed teachers and Oz and all of his lives were a valuable resource for the school. 

And it suited Oscar’s personality more. To be a teacher than to be a Huntsman. 

But Glynda had ordered him to take some time off, and he took the opportunity to go Patch. And to see Qrow, Arthur and the baby. 

“Oz is trying to fight me really hard to take over and get to hold Magpie,” Oscar chuckled, Magpie happy to sit in his arms and be held. His hands grabbed at Oscar’s face, having not seen freckles before, he was trying to grab them. 

“Well he can wait his turn,” Arthur laughed, ruffling Oscar’s hair. He had a fondness for the youngest of what were considered Qrow’s and his children before Magpie was born. He was a good kid. 

“You aren’t worried that he’s going to be confused about the two souls thing?” Oscar asked, Magpie kicked and gurgled in his arms. 

“Nah. Despite his anti-social social parents, Magpie loves people,” Qrow laughed a bit. “The most social of all of us,” 

“Must be Tai’s influence,” 

“That or the revolving door of visitors,” 

“As if either of you hate that,” Ocsar laughed at them. They made sure that all of them knew they were welcome at the house whenever. They knew where the spare key was outside to get in. 

Magpie was more than happy to be held. He was used to it. From adoring uncles, and cousins that visited. To family friends and adoptive family. He was a happy baby that wasn’t prone to fussing. 

Oscar’s eyes closed after a few minutes, and there was a shift in energy. Oscar at least got to hold him for a bit first, before Oz took over. 

“Well aren’t you quite friendly. Are you sure that you're Qrow’s child?” Oz asked. The baby blinked a bit seeming to sense the change in the other. He stopped grabbing at the other’s face, but smiled at him still. 

“And Arthur’s,” 

“Well I can’t make the judgement, I didn’t know Arthur as a moody teenager, you though,” Oz laughed lightly. 

“I resent that idea. I was an upstanding teenager,” Arthur grinned. 

“I was a shit,”

“Don’t swear in front of your child,”Oz gave him a slightly scandalized but warm look. “You’re going to be a terrible influence on him,” 

“Nah, he’s too young to remember anything I say right now,” Qrow laughed, as the six month old resumed trying to grab the other’s freckles.

“You know what they say. Your children will be twice the handful you were. You best be ready for a handful of a child,” Oz teased them. 

\--

Mercury and Emerald took their sweet time in coming to visit. The two had been busy traveling, across Anima and wherever their feet could take them. It was expected. It had been a nice day out, Qorw and Magpie were sitting in the backyard. Arthur happened to be in the house, getting a cup of coffee when they walked in. 

“Where’s the brat?” Emerald called out to the house. Arthur set the cup down and walked into the living room. He smiled at them. 

“We brought presents,” Emerald smiled. 

“I got him a knife. Never too early to start training,” Mercury grinned, and pulled out a butterfly knife. 

“Magpie is ten months old. I’m not giving him a knife,” He took a step forward and held his hand out. “Qrow can decide when he’s ready for this,”

“Spoil sport,” Mercury handed the knife over. 

“We also brought a bear. Non lethal present,” Emerald showed him the fluffy brown bear she’d been hiding behind her back. 

“Much more appropriate,” Arthur motioned for them to come through the house. “Are you hungry?” 

“We ate in town, since it was after breakfast when we arrived,” Mercury said as Emerald launched forward and gave Arthur a hug. He hugged the young woman back. 

“You know that we still would have cooked for you,” Arthur chuckled, and walked them through the house. “Do you want coffee?”

“Stop treating us like guests, we came for your baby’s love,” 

“We heard it’s magical. And we’ll get coffee when we are good and ready,”

“Of course,” He all but shooed them into the backyard and went back to making himself a cup of coffee. 

Qrow was sitting in the grass, Magpie sitting in his lap and chewing on his Pumpkin Pete. His tuff of black hair prominent as he babbles, watching the birds overhead. He was entranced by the birds, and Qrow was happy looking down at the child. 

“Well aren’t you grossly domestic now,” Mercury laughs, and Qrow looks over at them.

"Yeah well, it happens when you get old," Qrow laughed as the two walked over to him. Magpie didn’t even seem to notice. He was happy to just babble and watch the birds as they flew by. Mercury and Emerald sat down on the grass nearby, looking at Qrow and the newest child in the Branwen family. 

“I brought you a bear,” Emerald said lamely, not quite sure how to give a gift to a baby. Neither Emerald or Mercury were what could be considered baby people. But she set the bear in front of her. He was distracted by the birds, until Qrow picked him out of his lap and put him down on the grass. 

Magpie looked a bit offended for a moment, before seeing the bear. Pumpkin Pete was dropped from his mouth and he crawled over to the bear. He wiggled a bit before flopping onto the bear, biting on it’s nose. 

“That’s cute,” Mercury chuckled.

“That’s gross. You don’t know where the bear's been,” Emerald tried to pick Magpie up, but little hands grabbed onto the bear. He lifted it with him, as Emerald pulled him into her arms. 

“Yeah, he’s teething. He likes chewing on his stuffed animals,” 

Bright eyes stared up at Emerald as he slobbered on his new bear. Mercury shifted a bit closer, smiling at the baby. “Isn’t Em mean? Calling you gross. I think you should come to your big brother Merc,” 

“Back off, dork. I got him first,” Emerald stuck her tongue out at him. “Wait your fuckng turn,”

“Don’t swear in front of my sweet baby brother,” The two of them started to squabble back and forth. Qrow smiled a bit, watching the two of them bicker and play with Magpie, who was just happy to have attention. 

It was cute, watching Mercury let Magpie grab onto his finger, Emerald holding Magpie, and Magpie just happy to be there. 

“Well I suppose the next few days are going to be eventful,” Arthur approached Qrow, sitting down beside him. He handed Qrow a cup of coffee. He was happy to have them there though, to see them being relaxed and happy. To not be paranoid, and manipulated. For them to have a place they could call home. 

“It’s nice to have them here for a few days,” Qrow smiled. “They love him,”

“Of course, who doesn’t love him?” Arthur smiled, watching them swoon over their little brother.


End file.
